


Is it coincidence or is it fate?

by HideMe23



Series: Ashton and Victor [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Violence, More tags to be added, Original Character(s), cliched and kinda cheesy, explicit language (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideMe23/pseuds/HideMe23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Harlock is a handsome Alpha but can't seem to find a mate no matter how many lovers he has. The fact that he is broke and has a terrible attitude towards seemingly everyone might have something to do with it. But his luck is about to change when he hears some commotion and ends up meeting the one he wants to be with forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, ever. so its probably not too good and has some mistakes, its also a short chapter, still hope ya'll like it.

Alpha Victor Harlock was getting annoyed, he worked in a rundown restaurant in the “bad” part of town. Scrubbing dishes and taking out trash wasn’t exactly his dream job but hey, it paid enough to take care of the bills and enormous appetite. He groaned as he pushed the door open with his shoulder as he entered the ally as his hands were carrying trash bags. He was starting to think getting drunk early with that random chick hadn’t been the best idea, especially not since he probably wouldn’t leave work till 11. He heard some guys were arguing outside, loudly, which was NOT helping his hangover. Actually he had heard the voices or the past 20 minutes but just ignored it. Too lazy to open the dumpster he tossed the bags next to it, as he turned he saw it, them. The jerks causing his headache and he was going to make them pay.

He could only see the outline and profile of them but he could tell the larger of the two had pushed down the smaller and grabbed him by the collar and screamed at him.  
“You cheated didn’t you? Huh? Speak up slut!” He accused. “Is that what you want? Don’t bother lying, you cheating bitch! I’ll make sure you don’t even look at anything but me! Do you want me to beat you? Goddamn Slut!”  
Oh, great. A lovers spat. In this part of town it wasn’t unusual for a couple to fight. Upon closer examination he could tell that they were both guys, probably over drugs then. He turned to go back inside, that when he heard it. The smaller one cried out, mewling in pain, whimpering and helpless. As he turned his head to look he inhaled the sweetest scent imaginable. It was tinged with fear and pain but he still caught a scent of that smelled more like honey and cinnamon. It was the best thing he’d ever experienced in his 23 years on this earth, not like the overly fruity perfume of his past lovers. He instantly knew, he wasn’t a prostitute or junkie. That scent could only mean one thing, he was an Omega and Victor wanted him as his mate.  
“Get away from him!” Victor growled, grabbing the larger man by his neck and thrusting him against the wall. “What’s wrong with you? You asshole!” 

Victor’s inner Alpha was seething with anger. His hands balled into fists and began to relentlessly beat him. He couldn’t have stopped if he had wanted to, his inner alpha had completely taken over. Screw his headache and hangover, no one treats an omega like that, especially not the one he wanted.  
“Stop it! Please.” A soft higher pitched voice begged Victor. It was the Omega, he was tugging at the back of his stained t-shirt.  
Victor immediately let go of the jerk who had beat HIS future mate. He had guessed wrong, something could stop him, his omega. After shoving the asshole into the pile of trash bags Victor turned to the small, delicious smelling omega.  
“Are you alright?” He asked, lowering his voice and speaking softly so he would frighten the omega. “Where are you hurt?’  
The Omega didn’t reply at first, just cowered away from him and looked terrified. Gorgeous almond shaped emerald green eyes darted up and down, switching from looking at the ground and up at the Alpha’s face. Victor could clearly see the omega had a black eye and multiple bruises on his face, his lip was split and had begun to bleed. Damn it.

“I-I’m fine. T-thanks for that.” The omega stuttered, looking uneasy and very uncomfortable. “You d-didn’t have to, uh it w-was my fault anyw-way.”  
“What are you saying? Of course it wasn’t. It was that bastards fault so don’t blame yourself for one second, okay? Look we can discuss that later for now you need to get your wounds treated.” Victor urged and offered his hand to the Omega, he took it. Victor started to rub his thumb in circles around the Omega’s wrist. It seemed to calm him down quite a bit, he could feel his heart beat become less frantic.  
“Its fine, really sir.” The omega gave a sad smile. “I’m used to this by now, besides they’ll heal on their own…”  
Victor’s face immediately twisted in empathy for the small omega. How long had that been going on? How could someone harm such a beautiful creature?! From now on the promised to protect this omega. He stood up and led the omega by his arm, he felt a small tug. Of course the omega would resist.  
“We’re just going in to treat your wounds, I swear I won’t hurt you.” He smiled back at him. “After all I am an Alpha, which means it’s my job to take care of you. Well that’s what Alpha’s are supposed to do. Huh?”  
“Thanks” He said in a quiet voice, giving him a small smile. “But like I said, I’ll be okay. I’ll be…okay. Um please let go.”  
Victor immediately let go, worried that he might have hurt his wrist. Turning around to see the omega propping himself up against the wall, his breathing grew faster and his skin turned deathly white, his knees gave out and Victor barely had any time to catch the now unconscious omega. He shifted him so he was carrying him across the threshold. Hearing a groan he saw the douche from before start to come to. Crap he had to leave. He secured his hold on the omega and headed home.

 

As Victor looked down at the sleeping omega, whom he had laid on his bed and thought to himself how beautiful he was. Long ebony black tresses were fanned out on the pillow, softer then silk. Despite the bruises he had procaine skin that seemed to glow. His long dark lashes fluttered every so often and he murmured something out of his plump pink lips but his voice so soft he couldn’t make it out. God he was beautiful, so perfect. His sweet sweet smell intoxicated Victor. He could stay by his side forever and listen to his soft breath.  
“Aw crap.” Victor exclaimed. “What the hell did I just do?” Not only had he left his job, beat up some random jerk but also taken an omega back to his house, without permission. Not that anyone would care but still, that was kind of a dick move. “Urg” he groaned. The omega was definitely gonna freak, waking up in a strange alpha’s house after passing out. He would seem like a total creep.  
In this society omegas are kinda rare and everyone, especially alpha’s are told to treat them with utmost respect… not. Well the laws stated that but no one would do anything if a half dead omega came to them for help, all talk. People, no scum of the earth would treat them like possessions and sex toys, parents would bid off omega children and pass it of as an arranged marriage. Such a cruel world. Victor swore that he would protect this young, sweet omega from all of it. Letting himself be lulled to sleep by the younger’s soft breath, he too started to dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too happy with this chapter but i hope it's okay :) enjoy

The Omega  
It was early morning when the omega awoke. It seemed like in the first time in forever when he decided he didn’t want to wake up. He was warm, happy and a wonderful smell enveloped him. It made him feel safe and content. There was a heavy feeling on his chest, it wasn’t a bad feeling but made him feel protected. Rolling over, a sharp pain spread throughout his body. At first the omega was confused “Why does it hurt so much?” That when the events of the previous night flooded his head. The fight, the beating, the other alpha saving him, the pain and then passing out.  
Realizing what had happened and where he was his eyes snapped open and saw the large alpha resting his head on his chest, being in a strange alpha’s house with him resting on him sent him into a moment of panic, causing him to jolt back as his legs got caught in the sheet him to tumble off the bed and fall to the ground on his back with a loud bang.

The Alpha  
Victor was awoken by a loud sound and the omega smelling of fear and panic. He jumped up and looked for the omega, he found him lying on the floor. Eyes wide and breathing fast. Of course this would happen. Victor walked closer to the terrified omega, with every step the omega scooted farther away from him. Seeing how his attempts to get closer were only causing the smaller to panic even more he decided to find a different approach. He bent down on his knees and spoke softly to the omega in hopes to calm him down.  
“Hey there, look I know you’re scared and probably wondering what happened I promise you that I didn’t hurt or touch you.” He spoke using a bit of his alpha voice to help convince the omega. “Well, I mean I touched you but not in a bad way, I swear! It was just to clean you up, there was blood. Wait, are you okay? Anything hurt?”  
“I-I’m fine, just a bit sore, the pain will fade, it always does.” A hushed voice whispered “I don’t know you b-but it doesn’t seem like something you would do. I’m not sure how to explain it. Your scent, it well seems safe, makes it seem like you wouldn’t hurt me. L-like I said, I don’t really know. But I feel happy for some reason.”  
Victor inched closer to the omega. Overjoyed at his words, his sense of security around him. The sweet omega might not yet know why he felt instantly safe and content around the alpha but his body knew. Victor’s heart could have burst, he wasn’t the only one who wanted the other as his mate.  
“I’ll explain later, first some breakfast. You’re so skinny, need to get some meat on those bones, huh.” Victor smiled, standing up and offering the omega a hand up and watching a small smile spear on the omega’s face. He looked radiant.  
“Thank you Mr. … uh I’m sorry I don’t know your name.” The smaller murmured in a happy tone.  
“Huh? Oh crap, right. I’m Victor, Victor Harlock. But just call me Vic. I’m Alpha and 23 years old.” Victor laughed realizing he never properly introduced himself. “More importantly, what’s yours?  
“It’s Ashton Tanner, I’m 19 and omega as you’ve probably already realized.” Ashton replied, blushing a little.  
Ashton. What a pretty name, it suited him perfectly. Victor thought as he headed to the kitchen to dig through some cupboards hoping to find something worthy for the omega, no. For Ashton to eat. Nothing. Normally Victor ate leftovers at his workplace and the only people he brought over were for one night stands and he kicked the out right after, so there was no need for any food.  
“Ah shit. I’m gonna run to the store and get something. What do you want?” Victor asked as he grabbed his jacket.  
“Hm? Oh you don’t have to do that. Thank you though. I don’t usually eat breakfast, I’m not supposed to. Besides I-I should be getting back.”  
The thought of Ashton not eating was enough to make the alpha upset. Knowing that he would be going back to that abusive asshole’s house. Back to the place where he would be hurt and mistreated. Away from him where he should be!  
“No! You can’t! Don’t go back to him. You can’t!” Victor shouted at Ashton using his alpha voice, making Aston submit. Slamming his fist against the wall he turned to look at him.  
The omega whimpered and cowered way from the raging alpha “I’m s-sorry, I’m sorry alpha!” He stuttered and had started to back away, trying to make himself smaller.  
“No! Don’t, don’t apologize, I’m sorry for yelling.” The alpha apologized in a strained voice, realizing what he had don’t and how it would appear to the terrified omega. “I’m not going to hurt you I swear it. I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at that douchbag who you’re going back to. Why do you want to go back?” Victor reached out and stroked Ashton’s trembling face.  
“I don’t, but I don’t have a choice.” Ashton sadly answered as his eyes welled up with tears. “I…I don’t want to go back, I hate him. I want to stay with you. I have to go back, there no choice.” By then he was crying.  
Victor felt his heart break as he watched the Omega burst into tears. He knew he was partially to blame for them. Throwing his jacket on the ground he rushed over to Ashton and wrapped his arms around the trembling body, holding him tight to his chest, burrowing his face in the distressed omega’s neck so he could breathe in the sweet scent.  
The Omega  
In an instant all the fear and worry seemed to melt away. Being held tight, safe and protected from the world. His fear of the alpha turned into longing and content. He had to admit, it was scary. The kind alpha who had rescued him and promised he wouldn’t hurt him and done a 180 and terrified him. Even though it was out of concern, Ashton couldn’t help but worry just a little. But he let all his worries go he let Victor hold him and let himself be comforted.  
“Hey, Ash. Look, I don’t know why you have to go back but I will protect you. Just stay here and I will make sure he and anyone else never hurts you.” Victor said in a calming tone. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head.  
The two stood there in one another’s embrace and let their worries fade away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be uploading a third (hopefully better) chapter soon ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

The Alpha  
The two spent the day lounging around Victor’s apartment talking watching TV. It wasn’t until late night when he arrived, the one who had hurt his omega. A loud and rapid thumping on the door startled the pair. He was here. A loud deep voice was demanding the door be opened.

“Hey! I know you’re in there! Ashton, Ashton open up. Now!” it yelled.

Victor turned to the panicked omega looking for some direction. He knew Ash didn’t like violence so beating the crap out of him, again wasn’t an option. He guessed they’d just wait till he went away, and he hoped that was soon. A sharp intake of breath from the smaller man as he stepped of the bed made Victor even more confused.  
“Thank you for everything.” Ashton said as he gave Victor a sad smile. “Like I said, I need to go back.”

Not again, not this. Ashton was his omega. His! He should stay with him, not go back to that jerk. In his short burst of anger Victor didn’t realize Ashton had made his was over to the entrance and had started to unlock the deadbolt on the door. What was he doing? Victor dashed over to Ashton, hoping to stop him from opening it. Too late.

“Ashton!” An angry looking man burst in. Definitely an alpha He was. about 6’ tall with messy blonde hair who was wearing a rumpled and dirty suit that he could smell from where he was standing. Victor couldn’t be sure but it looked like the man from the previous night, then again who else would it be. “Aston, god. There you are!”

As the stranger stormed in, Victor immediately tried to stop him. Even though he was taller than the other and probably as well, the other man somehow managed to slip past him and into the main room where Ashton had retreated to in a panic. Victor started to get worried, he couldn’t let the stranger near his precious omega. There was no way he would let him be hurt again, this time he wouldn’t back off. As he saw the other man reach his arms out to the scared omega who squinted his eyes shut and braced himself for the punch.

But it never came… instead of hitting Ashton the stranger had embraced him and almost broke down, repeating words of apology and regret. A pained look had spread across his face.

“I’m so sorry Ash! Oh god. Are you alright? I was drunk and not thinking straight. M’ sorry.” The deep voice droned as he stroked the bruises on the omega’s face. “Forgive me, I won’t do it again. I promise Love.”

‘What the hell?’ Victor thought as he watched what the scene unfold. He wasn’t going to hit or further abuse his omega, he was… apologizing? On the bright side Ashton wasn’t hurt anymore but instead someone else was hugging his omega. He wouldn’t let that go happen.

The Omega   
He could watched as his Alpha came closer to him and judging from his reactions, he was going to be hit. He prepared for the blow but instead found himself being held close and hearing a string of apologies. He hated when his Alpha did that. Hated the sorrow in his voice and sincerity, he might have believed the sweet words the first few times. This was at least the 20th time, each time it would end with a promise of never hurting him again. Each time that promise was broken.

“Nick, please let go.” Ashton murmured and glanced at Victor hoping he would help him escape his alpha’s grasp and he did.

Victor rushed over to the pair and grabbed Ashton with one hand while forcefully pushing the one Ashton called “Nick” with the other. He wrapped his arm around the scared omega and pulled him close. 

“What the hell?! That’s my omega.” Nick yelled. His apologetic and soft demeanour did a complete 180 and was now seething with anger and jealousy. “What you did is considered kidnapping, you took my property!” 

“First off, not yours. Mine!” Victor shot back and shoved Nick away from him and Ashton. “Besides I saved him you asshole!”

“Hah, as if! He’s my intended. We’re engaged!” The shorter alpha laughed as Victor’s eyes widened at the news. Shocked “Now that that’s over, Ash we’re going home.” He grabbed Ashton’s arm and started to drag him toward the door. Victor grabbed Ashton’s other arm and glared at the other alpha. 

“Ow, stop. P-please let go. It hurts.” Ashton whimpered. “Victor, I have to leave with him.” Both Alphas immediately let go.

“You heard him buddy. He’s leaving with me.” Nick sneered, wrapping his arm around Ashton’s arm.

He didn’t want to leave, his alpha’s hand wasn’t calming but instead made him feel even more uncomfortable. He wanted to stay with Victor, forever. Once they got home Ashton knew that he was in for a beating, followed by an apology. Trapped in an endless cycle. Victor was his way out. But he knew that if he stayed Nick would do everything in his power to make sure the other alpha wasn’t a threat. He wouldn’t let Nick hurt the one he’d started to love.

“Thank you once again, for everything Vic.” Ashton gave Victor a sweet smile before burying his head in Nick’s chest as they left, hoping no one saw the tears that had begun to well up. 

The Alpha  
The slam of the door echoed through the empty house. Victor should be used to an empty house by now, but with just the short time spent with the omega he felt like Ashton belonged there, and he wasn’t. He sunk to his knees and held his head in his hands. He fell in love at first sight with a gorgeous omega… who was supposed to marry another. No, not just anyone else, an abusive and manipulating asshole. And the omega chose him over Victor. Never had he felt so alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished this chapter pretty fast so it's short, but hope you enjoy it :)

The Omega  
Nick’s hand was tight around his arm as they left Victor’s apartment. His pace was too quick and Ashton had to keep himself from stumbling with every step. They reached Nick’s car- a new black Audi A7. Nick flung the door opened and slammed it shut, Ashton flinched at the sound and got in. The drive home was heavy with an eerie silence, the only sound the heavy breathing of the both of them. It wasn’t like him to be quite. ‘Normally he should be yelling his head off at the omega… just how mad was he?’ Thought Ashton as he started to break out in a cold sweat.

An hour later they arrived home. It was a larger then average house but not a mansion, Nick had a well-paying job as a lawyer but he wasn’t a millionaire, yet. The two exited the vehicle after it was screeched to a halt and entered the house. Ashton first, Nick followed, slamming the door shut making Ashton jump.

“Hey.” Nick’s deep voice finally ended the silence. “I know you’re jumpy but for God’s sake calm down.” 

“I-I’m sorry.” Aston stuttered and lowered his head and tried to make his person as small as possible. “I’ll t-try to be calmer. You d-don’t need to hit me, I understand…”

Nick furrowed his brow and gave a deep sigh. “Ashton, I’m not angry with you, I’m not going to beat you either.”

The omega’s head snapped up. ‘What is he saying?’ Ashton thought to himself ‘He has me here, why is he keeping up the act?” Nick had started to walk over to him, placing his large hand on his face and traced his thumb along his chin, gently tipping it upwards so Ashton was looking into his Alpha’s sky blue eyes. Ashton thought they were pretty even if he didn’t like to admit it.

“I meant what I said Ashton.” Nick snorted and gave a small laugh. “I guess you could say I learned my lesson. When I woke up in that trash pile and realized you were missing my heart dropped. I didn’t know where you were, if you were even safe. I never felt so scared in my life. It made me realize just how much I care for you, I guess I didn’t want to admit it to myself.”

Ashton was stunned. Sure Nick has apologized and whatnot but never anything remotely like this. It was the first thing that sounded sincere. Ashton just hoped he wasn’t lying. Nick was his alpha after all, he did want to trust him. He started to open his mouth to reply when Nick’s thumb brushed over it and hushed him.

“Let me finish. When I saw you with that other alpha I panicked, I knew I hurt you and I thought you left me for him and I got angry. I know I’ve cheated and I know I’ve beat you but I am sorry and at the end of the day I do apologize and I always come back to you. It hurts to know that I’m the one who’s causing you so much pain. ” Nick shut his eyes for a moment and gave another deep sigh. “Even so I do care about you and because of that, I will fight for you. Ashton, even if you don’t believe it, I do love you.”

Nick let go of Ashton’s face and turned away from him. The omega’s eyes opened wide and he felt his face become flushed. A thousand different things ran through his mind. ‘Did he just confess to me? Why would he do those things if he did? Why now? Was he lying or was it the truth?’ He followed Nick through the kitchen hoping to catch a glance of his face, then again this part of the house was still dark so he wouldn’t be able to tell. The green light of the clock on the microwave caught his eye. 11:32. It was later then he though, knowing the time a wave of exhaustion came over him. Even so he followed his Alpha upstairs.

Once they reached the second floor Nick opened the door to the master bedroom, he wouldn’t let Ashton have his own room. They both entered and Nick went to the bathroom to shower as he still smelled from the previous night. Ashton realized that since his alpha was still dirty. Meaning that he had spent the entire day looking for him. An elite businessman like him would usually change suits if he got so much as a pen mark on it. ‘Maybe he really was worried.’ The omega thought hopefully.

While Nick showered, Ashton decided to change into a pair of pajamas. He selected a pair a fresh pair of boxers and one of Nick’s t-shirts. Nick liked to see his omega wearing his clothes, it probably gave him a sense of ownership over him. 15 minutes later Nick was finished and stepped in the bedroom where Ashton was waiting for his alpha, sitting on the edge of the bed. By now he was very tired, but he knew omegas that weren’t supposed to sleep before their alphas did and he was unsure if Nick wanted to do “that” tonight. He hoped he wouldn’t, he was too exhausted to even move. 

“I meant what I said.” Nick murmured softly as he pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, Ashton did the same. “I will try to change, so not tonight. Ashton, goodnight. ” 

He rolled over so he was facing Ashton and gave him a kiss on his lip. A while after he closed his eyes and began to snore. Ashton felt a warm feeling spread throughout him, he was starting to like Nick more and more. His exhaustion came over him and he too finally fell into a peaceful and much needed sleep. Victor was the last thing on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any errors/mistakes feel free to let me know and 'll fix them.  
> *didn't proofread* Chapter 5 will probably be uploaded sometime this week if i find out where the "plot" is headed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is badly written so i might change some parts or change it completely

The omega  
Ashton had woken up early, 6:30am to be exact. The alpha wasn’t lying there next to him, probably in the bathroom. After wiping the sleep out of his eyes he tied back his hair in a short ponytail and changed into a pair of loose black sweat pants and a white tank top with and a slightly oversized sweater and went downstairs to make coffee for Nick, just like any other day. He was surprised to see him already up, dressed and downstairs. 

“How the hell does this thing work?” Nick grumbled as he messed round with the buttons on the coffee machine. “No machine needs this many buttons. Ashton! Little help here”

The omega padded over to him and silently started to make some. Nick was grouchy in the morning and he was a little worried might say something that could set him off. 

“I’ll be working late today, probably till sometime around 9. Some asshole lost a bunch of paper work. ” Nick informed in an annoyed voice. “Don’t wait up, but I’ll still be expecting supper.” 

Nick never really talked about his cases, except to complain about the people who had pissed him off that day. Seeing his bad mood Ashton decided to simply nod his head in agreement. The ding of the coffee machine interrupted the silence and the omega poured the scalding hot beverage into a thermos and handed it to Nick as he put on a tight black suit jacket. The alpha looked at his watch before muttering swears under his breath and quickly hurried out the door without so much as a good bye to the hopeful omega. 

The alpha  
A loud sound woke Victor up. He was lying on the couch feeling horrible and slightly depressed, but it wasn’t his fault. How else was he supposed to feel? He sat up on the couch looking around, the TV was on, the volume up to high. Feeling something dig into his side he realized he was lying on the remote. The sun was shining through the blinds and as he stood up a few beer bottled fell to the ground and rolled across the floor. Oh, right. He may have gotten slightly drunk as well. He checked the time on his old beat up phone. 10:24am, fantastic. He didn’t have work for another hour and a half so he decided to turn down the volume and sit right back down and watch the rest of ‘wheel of fortune.’ Like a repeat of the previous night, he was interrupted by a few knocks on the door. 

“Go away!” Victor yelled. He really didn’t want to see anyone. Why couldn’t people just leave him alone today? The knocking continued and Victor angrily stomped toward the entrance. “I. Said. GO AWAY!” 

He quickly undid the locks on the door and curled his hands into fists, ready to strike the highly annoying person. He was in a bad mood and someone was testing his already thin patience. “What do you want!?” he yelled as he opened the door only to see… a scared omega who had started to back away. Ashton.

“Ah shit, Ash. I thought you were someone else, sorry.” Victor quickly apologized then remembered the fact the omega left him the night before. “Anyway, what’s up, why are you here? Your boyfriend, oops fiancé wanna get a few more swings in?”

“N-no. I uh I just wanted to apologize and explain. I-if that’s okay with you. Oh and s-sorry for interrupting you.” The omega replied in a soft and slightly nervous tone.

“Let’s talk inside.” Victor replied and invited Ashton in. Great, Ash was back to being scared of him.

 

Victor inhaled deeply as Ash walked passed him, the sweet scent of his omega surrounded him and he couldn’t hold back. As soon as the omega entered the apartment the alpha had grabbed him into a tight hug, he felt Ashton’s body immediately going stiff and rigid in his embrace, but he didn’t reject the action. 

“Hey, Ash. I think we’re true mates.” Victor murmured.

“You know that’s just a story, right?” Ashton replied as a smile spread across his face. “Besides, we only met a day or so ago. I hardly know even know you”

“Ah but there’s always some truth to the myth. Besides, I don’t know how to explain this feeling any other way.” Victor paused for a moment, happy that the omega was once again comfortable around him. “Is that how you feel about uh Rick?”

“Nick. It’s an arranged marriage, it was planned when I presented. So around 9 or 10 I believe. As for love… it’s difficult to love a person when all they do is hurt you.” Ashton gave a sad smile. “But he’s trying to get better, I hope. His apology felt really sincere yesterday.”

Victor grabbed the omega by his shoulders, his eyes wide and hopeful. Yet angry that someone had continually hurt someone who was trying to love them. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He looked straight into those emerald green eyes.

“If he truly loved you then he wouldn’t have hurt you! I would never ever do that to you. Do you love him? Why?” Victor asked, raising his voice with every question.

“I-I don’t know if I do.” Ashton looked to the side, wanting to break eye contact. “I’ve been engaged to him for more than half my life, I’ve lived with him since I was 18 and told that he was the one I was going to spend my whole life with so I’ve always told myself that I did love him and that things would get better. I know I said I hated him but I just can’t. It’s just so confusing! Especially now that I feel more strongly about a guy I haven’t even known for a week then a guy I’ve known almost my entire life!”

Victor’s eyes went wide and a deep crimson blush spread across his face. Realizing what he had said, Ashton immediately covered his face with his hands, his face also glowing red. 

“I- I have to get going. I have a lot of things I must do. Goodbye, Vic and once again, thank you for helping me.” The omega whispered softly. He stood up on his toes and gently tugged Victors face downward - much the alpha’s surprise- and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then hurried out the door before Vic stopped him.

 

On the bus ride home Ashton tried made his decision. It didn’t matter that he had apologized or was starting to act nicely to him, it didn’t change the fact that Nick has badly hurt him multiple times and didn’t care enough about him to stop hurting him. Ashton had found someone who truly cared about him, at least he felt like he did. He had to choices: Stay with an alpha who had abused him and may or may not actually care about him or leave him and be with an alpha he had met 2 days ago that he actually liked and hope his feelings were genuine as his own. This was going to take more time. Telling Nick about Victor was NOT going to go over well.


	6. Chapter 6

The Omega.  
Nick had gotten home in a bad mood, pushing past Ashton who had come to greet him. He hadn’t said a word until supper was served, and even then it was nothing but the occasional complaints and threats against those who worked with him- which he muttered under his breath. The discussion Ashton had planned immediately seemed a lot worse. Once they had finished Ashton cleaned up the dishes and decided to break the silence

“How was it?” He asked softly, still on edge and hoping not to anger him. “It’s your favorite, right?” 

“What?” Nick spat. “Oh the food, not bad I guess. Nothing tastes good right now.”

“O-oh. I’m sorry.” His face fell as apologized, another let down. 

“Whatever.” Seeing the omega’s hurt expression the alpha changed his tone, a little. “Just bring some dessert, can’t mess up chocolate cake right”

Well at least he was trying to be nicer, despite his nasty mood. The omega decided this was a good time to talk. 

“Nick, I need to talk to you about something…”

 

___________________________________________________________________

“S-so that’s why I want to move out… or at least take a break from this relationship.” Ashton stuttered, clasping his sweaty palms, terrified of the alpha’s reaction. “I j-just don’t know what I want. I know you’re trying... But I just can’t forget about everything you’ve done a-and everything with Vic is too m-much.”

He needed to sort it out and he couldn’t do that with two alpha’s constantly fighting over him and messing around with his feelings, his omega hormones certainly weren’t helping as well. The only relationship he’s ever been in was the one with Nick, and he hadn’t even gotten to choose that one. Never in his life had he imagined someone like Vic was out there - someone who would treat him nicely and with respect, making him feel treasured and loved. Unlike the other alphas who saw him nothing more than a baby making machine that they could use and abuse whenever they felt like it. Unlike Nick.

“Ashton!” Nick yelled, his sharp voice snapping the omega out of his thoughts. “So you’re telling me that you want to break off our marriage that’s been planned for over half your life all cause of some dumb alpha who you met a few days ago?! Literally what the hell are you thinking?? Like I would ever agree to that.”

The Alpha’s loud voice and aggressive tone made the already scared omega absolutely terrified. He was extremely pissed off and Ashton was starting to think this wasn’t a good idea. Nick stood up and slammed his fists against the table, the dishes clattered as he did, catching a plate that was about to fall he stormed across the room. A low growl escaped his lips as he paced across the room. 

“NO!” He shouted followed by a loud crash as he launched a plate across the room, missing Ashton’s head by a few inches. “You. Are. Mine. I won’t let anyone come between us! Don’t even think of leaving me for a piece of trash like him, or anyone for that matter! You aren’t going anywhere, you’re going to stay right here!” 

Ashton whimpered and fell to the floor, curling up as he tried to make himself smaller. He knew this wouldn’t make Nick stop but he couldn’t help it. Wait…No. He wasn’t going to cower and cry this time, he was going to be brave and stand up to him. He wouldn’t let the alpha walk all over him. Thinking of Victor gave him strength.

“No.” He said in a small voice. “I want to leave. You don’t own me”

“What did you say bitch? No? NO? You think you can tell me NO?” He raged and grabbed the omega by his arm and roughly grabbed his jaw, pulling him off the floor, painfully. “Ah I get it. You’re a slut huh. Leavin’ your fiancé just to get fucked. Hah of course dumb omega that’s all you’re good for!”

By now Ashton was full out sobbing, but not because of the pain, or the angry alpha’s yelling. It was because any hope, any love he had left for him had been destroyed in a single moment. Nick had been lying, he had broken the promise that he had hoped was sincere. He hadn’t changed, it had all been an act. He had made his decision, these were his true colors

Nick yelled more profanities and angry violent ramblings at the omega, his grasp getting tighter with each word before shoving Ashton against the wall. He pinned him there and started to smack him across the face. With each strike Ashton could feel bruises starting to form, his lip bust and nose start to bleed. Finally the alpha let him go, the omega crumpled to the ground clutching his face and sobbing.

“Not so tough now huh. Dumb bitch. Know what I should take you right here! Like that wouldn’t you slut!” Nick snarled and yanked Ashton up off the ground by his arm. “You’d like that, I know you’d like it rough bitch.”

He tore open Ashton’s shirt open and started to yank off his bottoms. The omega started to scream.

“Victor! Help me.” He screamed and sobbed, hoping for help. And that help arrived. 

A muscular Alpha burst through the door and bolted towards the two and tackled Nick, sending him across the room. Ashton crawled back and pressed his the back to the wall, extremely startled. The alpha turned around. It was Victor, but his eyes were blood red and his teeth were like those of a wolf. A groan of pain sent his head snapping around as he stomped over to where Nick was lying. There was definitely a few broken ribs. 

Nick started to sit up, to no success as the other alpha had kicked him down, sat on his chest and in a blind rage had started to mercilessly pummel him. The other didn’t have a chance in hell to defend himself. With each swing there was a muffled scream and the occasional sound of a breaking bone. 

“Vic! Stop, he’s down. I’m okay now.” Ashton pleaded as he stumbled over to the enraged alpha. Victor turned his head around and gave him a light shove, growling, his red eyes void of any emotion.

The omega got right back up, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him so that Victor had no choice but to hit the Ashton or turn around to face him, even in a rage he wouldn’t hurt him.

“Victor. Listen to me, you saved me.” Ashton gave a soft smiled as he gazed into the alpha’s empty eyes. “He’s down, you’ve won. Let’s go home. Okay? Thank you…”

He leaned forward and pressed his soft pink lips against the alpha’s and stayed like that for a few seconds, which seemed like forever. Almost instantly the red faded and the growling stopped, he came back to reality. Ashton felt strong and large hands gently hold is face close, breaking the kiss and pressing their foreheads together.

“Ash. I’m so sorry, I should have gotten here sooner.” The deep voice apologized. “I love you so much, I shouldn’t have let you do this alone.”

“It’s okay, you still saved me, and I love you too.”

“Let’s go home, Ashton. I know it’s not much but I’d love for you to move in.”

“I’d love that.” He replied, a smile spreading across his face, his busted lip making him wince. He looked up and saw a worried expression come across Vic’s face. “I’m okay, you don’t have to worry.”

“Do you have any things you need to pack? Take your time as well. He’s not getting back up anytime soon.” Vic asked jerking his head in the direction of the now unconscious alpha lying on the floor.

“A few clothes but that’s it.” Ash stood up and immediately fell back to the ground grasping his rib cage. “I think my ribs might be bruised.”

“Screw the clothes we’re going to a hospital. Here I’ll help you.” Victor growled at thought that of his hurt omega, picking up the smaller male across the threshold, pressing him close to his chest and leaving the house to head home.

“Can we go tomorrow? Please, I just want to stay with you for tonight.” Ashton asked hopefully, not wanting his alpha to leave his side, rubbing his head against Vic’s neck when he agreed. 

As they walked home, Ash started to nod off. He felt safe and protected, he knew that his life was only going to get better from here on out.

The Alpha

He looked down to see the omega had fallen asleep, his scent went back to the sweet smell of honey and cinnamon. It would take about 25 more minutes to get home, damn him for not having a car. 

The pair reached Victor’s low-end apartment complex and headed up the stairs. Once they were inside he gently laid the sleeping omega on the bed and pulled a heavy comforter over him, omegas got colder easily and he couldn’t have that happening to Ash. He sat down beside him and brushed the hair out of Ashton’s face. As he looked down he surveyed the omega’s face. Already dark purple bruises had started to form, blood had dried on his lips along with a black eye. A wave of anger rushed over him as he thought about all the wounds that must cover his body. 

This was a bad idea, he should have taken him to a hospital. The sooner he slept the sooner it would be morning meaning that he would be able to take him in and get him all healed up. He leaned over and gave Ash a soft kiss on the forehead, before standing up and leaving to head to the couch. 

“Don’ go Vic.” A soft sleepy voice begged. “Stay, please.” 

He spun around to see the omega sitting up and reaching his hand out. He moved over to make space and patted the bed, signalling he wanted Victor to sleep beside him.

“Please, I need you Vic. Just for tonight, I don’t want to sleep alone.”

“Ash, you sure? I mean I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. The bed isn’t as big as the one you’re probably used to.” 

The omega nodded and smiled. The alpha pushed back the covers and slipped into bed beside him. Victor felt an overwhelming need to cuddle and hold the small omega, so he did. He wrapped his arms around the tiny creature and held him close, Ashton cooed his approval and wrapped his legs around the alpha’s.

It was a very long and hard day for the both of them, Ash especially. It took almost no time at all for them to fall into a deep slumber. Ashton- safe and happy in the alpha’s embrace, not a shred of fear or worry left. Victor- content and satisfied with his omega being where he felt Ash should be. He fell asleep to the sound of soft breathing and the omega’s hot breath on his neck. Everything was finally perfect, nothing could ruin this moment.


	7. reason for no updates

Hey guys, sorry for not updating and not giving a reason for it. I was in the hospital for 3 weeks (nothing serious) and no electronics were allowed in the unit i was in. I have just gotten discharged. I'm currently working on a new chapter so i hope that you will continue to read and enjoy it :) I'll probably have updated it hopefully by Friday. hope you have a good day (or night)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey im super super sorry! I finished this chapter a week ago but forgot to upload it - School stuff (Failing all courses) so it's out Thanks so much for reading. Look forward to a horribly, amateurly written sex scene next chapter!

The Alpha  
Victor was dreaming. He felt a warm bundle pressed up against his chest, he could feel it rise and fall as with each breath, in rhythm with his own, he breathed in deeply and the sweet scent of honey and cinnamon flooded his nose. Mate. It was the scent of his mate. Wait… what? Ash was here? With him?  
He immediately sat up, the bundle of blankets slid off his chest and onto the bed, rolling off onto the floor. A whimper filled the room, one of pain, confusion and fear filled his ears. Crap! 

“Ash! Oh shit. I’m sorry!” The alpha hurried over to Ash and kneeled down beside the shivering omega, embracing him and comforting him. His eyes met with his mate’s emerald green ones. “I’m so sorry, you ain’t hurt right?”

“I’m fine… My ribs hurt a bit but I’m alright. I’m sorry for falling off the bed and waking you up.” Ashton quietly apologized. He 

“Huh? You don’t have to apologize. It wasn’t your fault at all, it was all mine.” Victor replied. “C’mon we need to get you to a hospital, those Injuries don’t look too good.  
He wrapped a white sheet around Aston and scooped him up in his arms. The omega clung to his chest, startled by the sudden movement. He was a total feather weight.

“Vic.” Ashton gave him a sweet smile, he closed his eyes and leaned towards the alpha giving him a quick kiss on his dry, cracked lips. “Thank you, but I’m alright. I’ve had worse than this. But thanks for caring.”

Victor growled and ignored the omega’s words told him to get dressed, he laid him back down on the bed and left the room and started looking through the cupboards for something to have for breakfast.  
A few minutes later Ashton walked into the living room. He was dressed in the same clothes from the previous night, his shirt covered in blood. The bruises on his face were clearly visible, his eyes swollen and dried blood around his nose. He looked terrible. Well of course Victor still thought he was gorgeous. He winced at the sight, seeing his omega all beat up did nothing but fuel his rage at Nick. He would kill the other alpha if he ever saw him again.  
“C’mon, we’re going to the hospital. No complaints.” Victor said softly as he brushed his fingers over Ash’s black eye. “Please, I hate seeing you hurt.”

 

The Omega

They had arrived at the hospital after a few minutes. At first the hospital staff didn’t seem to care too much about his injuries, but once he had been transferred to the Omega Unit the nurses were all over Victor angrily shouting at him and threatening to call security or have him arrested for abuse, they ushered Ashton away to an empty examination room. Meanwhile a flustered and confused Victor tried to explain the situation, once he did the nurses were still all over him… but for a different reason.

“I just knew you weren’t the one who did it! You’re way too handsome for that.” A blonde nurse exclaimed in a high pithed voice, she giggled as she pressed herself up against his arm.

‘She looks familiar’ though Victor. ‘Ohh that’s right dated for a while then hooked up once or twice after we split. I think her name’s Casey or Carol or something.”  
“Say, I still don’t smell a bond on you, so I’m guessing that means you’re available to go out with me, right hottie. Don’t tell me you didn’t have a good time?”  
“No I’m not available, not anymore.” Victor replied as he pried her off of him. But she didn’t take the rejection well.

“What?” She gave a high pitched shriek. “So I’m not pretty enough for you anymore huh? I know you’re into girls. Cause let me tell you something. Victor, you’re gonna regret not going out with me. We had something special.”  
“Uhuh, sure whatever you say. Besides we didn’t have anything, we just fucked a few times, that’s all.” Victor spat.  
“Whatever.” Carly huffed, she scribbled something down on the back of some paper from the clipboard she was carrying. “Here’s my number, call me if you change your mind.” She pressed up against him once again and stood on her tiptoes so she could reach his ear. “Or if you wanna hook up anytime, and when you realize that your boy toy can’t satisfy you the way I can. See you later Vic!”

She nipped his earlobe and with that she ran off. Victor then decided to find Ashton’s room, he walked down the hall checking each door.

The Omega  
Thank God! The appointment was finally over. He had had enough of being poked and prodded by his Alpha doctor. Finally he could go home, with Victor, that’s all he wanted. Well that and to get away from the doctor’s cold, disapproving, accusing stare.

Each time the Doctor spoke it made Ashton feel worse and worse with each word. Yes he patched up his wounds, but he also flat out told him that it was his fault and that he should be thankful he wasn’t hurt worse.

“Oh and don’t bother trying to go to the cops, your injuries aren’t even life threatening, there’s no way I’ll vouch for you. Personally if you were one of my omegas I would have…” 

The doctor never got to finish his sentence, the other alpha in the room cut him off with a loud growl. 

“Basically make sure he rests for a few days, have him take some pain killers and this.” He handed a prescription to Victor before turning to Ashton. “Next time listen to your alpha, be submissive like you’re supposed to and next time you won’t end up like this. Omega.” He spat out the last word, clearly intending it to be demeaning. 

“Hey!” Victor stood up and grabbed the doctor by his collar. He growled “You don’t talk to him like that.”  
“Vic, it’s okay, I just want to go home.”

Victor let go of the doctor, wrapped his arm around Ashton and smiled down at him “Then let’s go.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two had just reached the main entrance and were about to leave when Victor felt the omega’s body go rigid at the sight of a tall 50 something year old man entering the building.  
“Ash? Are you alright, you know him or something?”  
The now pale faced faced omega stuttred out a reply. “Y-yes. That’s Mr. Tennings… t-that’s Nick’s father.” 

The man seemed to take notice of the pair and walked over to them.  
“Hello Ashton.” Mr. Tenning’s voice was deep and stern, but not too strict. “I was surprised to find out that you had run off with another alpha, the same one who assaulted my son, need I remind you – your fiancé. Look Ashton, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you spot any errors or want to give some feedback, feel free :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) feel free to comment, dont hold back either. weather you think its good, okay or terrible i'd love to hear what you think ^.^


End file.
